1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card. The memory card, itself, writes or reads via the connector and can transmit between electrical appliances, such as a word processor, personal computer, personal data assistant or the like. The card may be used in applications such as mobile or cellular telephones which are actuated an permit data access after identifying an identification code stored on a subscriber identification module (SIM) card. The SIM card has a conductive face with an array of the contacts, and the mobile phone has a SIM card connector with terminals for electrical connection with the contacts of the SIM card to ensure the subscriber identification confirmation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,891 discloses a SIM card connector as a prior art memory or SIM card connector which comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals retained thereon and a cover pivotally assembled on the insulative housing. In order to know whether the card is located in a right position in the card connector or not, an improved SIM card connector, which installs a detecting mechanism therein, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,882. However, both patents are silent as to detection of whether the cover is completely closed.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.